


Maquiagem

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Russian Roulette [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Darkfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- Mas que bosta é essa?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maquiagem

  
(1996)

\- Mimi, faz cócegas!

\- Eu não terminei, que saco! Espera!

O pincel fazia cócegas na base do nariz e ele tentou mexer a cabeça para aliviar o nervoso, rindo com a irritação fingida da irmã.

\- Pronto esquentadinho, aqui.

Ele abriu os olhos e se olhou no pequeno espelho que a outra segurava a sua frente. Tinha as maçãs do rosto pintadas de rosa, os olhos maquiados com delineador e cílios postiços e a boca pintada de vermelho. Tudo de uma forma que apesar de discreta o fazia parecer um pequeno travesti.

\- Pena que com esse calor infernal ela vai derreter rapidinho.

\- Ainda estou fa-bu-lo-sa. - ele exclamou fazendo biquinho para o reflexo no espelho.  
  
Os olhares dos dois se cruzaram e eles riram. Riram ao ponto dela sentar na cama e segurar a barriga com as mãos, ele segurando o espelho com a cabeça baixa, gargalhando ainda mais quando abria os olhos e voltava a ver seu rosto maquiado.

Não ouviram os passos que se aproximaram da porta, mas ouviram o rugido que os fez parar abruptamente.

\- Mas que bosta é essa?

Donato olhou a irmã com reprovação, avaliando Francis com desprezo, quase nojo, em seguida. Os dois olharam o mais velho com um misto de apreensão e curiosidade.  
  
\- Estamos brincando, não percebeu? - ela respondeu com petulância.

\- Isso não é brincadeira de menino! Já disse isso!

Vendo que os irmãos não compreendiam algo simples, ele puxou Francis da cadeira e o jogou contra o chão, chutando seu peito com força. Mimi se ergueu da cama berrando, tentando tirar o irmão de cima do caçula mas ele a empurrava longe enquanto se concentrava em destruir qualquer vestígio de maquiagem que ainda conseguia ver apesar do sangue.

Era nojento, era horrível ver aquilo tudo ser encarado com naturalidade. Será que eles não entendiam que a ordem natural das coisas era outra?

Mimi berrou e irritado, Donato pegou o espelho e bateu com ele no ombro do irmão até que se espatifasse. Foi o suficiente para que a outra o socasse e o empurrasse porta afora chorando.

\- Você é um monstro Donato! Você é pior que os animais do papai! Seu sujo!

O garoto a encarava surpreso com aquela reação tão rápida, e piscou quando a porta foi fechada na sua cara.

\- Ah Francis...que diabos Francis, o que ele fez com você?

Ela se ajoelhou perto dele e tentou virá-lo, mas cobriu a boca para abafar um grito quando olhou o rosto dele. Francis encarava o chão com um olhar sem foco, sua boca tingida de um tom de vermelho que não era efeito do batom da irmã.


End file.
